


Hell on Heels

by SiriusBlacksCellMate (OhLovelyRose)



Series: Supernatural Songfics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Hell on Heels, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5492468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhLovelyRose/pseuds/SiriusBlacksCellMate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic / Drabble around the song Hell on Heels by the Pistol Annies.</p><p>Yeah, your contract was up.... But that didn't mean that you had to quit your devious ways, now did it? Of course not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell on Heels

You walked into his throne room, your head held high and your lips pulled into a devious smile. Your eyes wandered off, looking at the room surrounding the King of Hell. You weren't very impressed. It was dark and smelled, no,  _reeked_ of sulfur. She loved the occasional match, but really? But some febreeze.

It was dark and mildly damp.  _hardly_ beffiting of a queen.

_I'm hell on heels_

_Say what you will_

_I've done made the devil a deal_

_He made me pretty_

_He made me smart_

_And I'm going to break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you._

Your ten year contract was up, and you weren't exactly  _thrilled_ with that, but you saw opportunities at every corner. And becoming queen was the biggest one yet.

_This diamond ring on my hand_

_Is the only good thing that came from that man_

_Got a GTO from one named Joe_

_And a big piece of land down in Mexico_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

The beige pumps you wore, gave you six inches of added height, and you looked and   _felt_ powerful. It was practically radiating off of you, and as you walked towards him, you could see his tongue sliding out, wetting his suddenly dry lips.

_I got a pink guitar, a Lincoln Town Car_

_From ol' what's his name I met at a bar_

_Got a high-rise flat in Hollywood_

_From a married man who wasn't up to no good_

_I'm hell on heels, baby I'm comin' for you_

Your slinky black dress stuck to every flattering curve you had, clinging to your breasts and hips, leaving nothing to the imagination, a slit to your hip revealing tantalizing flesh to his wandering eyes.

_Then there's Jim, I almost forgot!_

_I ran him off, but I took the yacht_

_Poor ol' Billy, bless his heart_

_I'm still using his credit card_

_I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you_

You finally reached him, and you sat on his lap, your fingers going to his necktie and lightly sliding against it, before gripping it tightly and pulling him towards yourself, your lips just barely brushing his. Your legs were draped across the arm of the throne, and you could feel him adjust himself against your pressing rear.

_I'm hell on heels, say what you will_

_I've done made the devil a deal_

_He made me pretty_

_He made me smart_

_And I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels baby I'm comin' for you_

You grinned against his lips as you heard the delicious words roll off his tongue, your eyes turning to the metaphorical camera in delight.

" _My queen"_

His eyes were closed, so he failed to see your eyes losing their brightly coloured iris and pupil, and turning a deep, milky white.

_I'm hell on heels, say what you will_

_I've done made the devil a deal_

_He made me pretty_

_He made me smart_

_I'm gonna break me a million hearts_

_I'm hell on heels, Sugar Daddy I'm comin' for you..._

 

 


End file.
